CIA
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a government body charged with covertly protecting freedomocracy and libertocracy worldwide. CIA agents are known to keep a very low profile, as revelation of their identities might compromise the goals of the agency. A CIA agent's name may be disclosed only if Bob Novak determines it to be politically viable. The CIA does not mislead world leaders; they assassinate them (Another meaning for the CIA is the Colbinista Intelligence Agency. You can see their webpage here.) History ''Note: In compliance with Secs. 201 and 224 of the USA PATRIOT Act, this entry has been sent to representatives of the Central Intelligence Agency and edited accordingly; however, due to the fact that all members of the CIA trained in HTML were fired because they were homosexual, all omitted information has been redacted. The CIA apologizes for this inconvenience, glances nervously to its left and to its right, and absconds into the black of night.'' The CIA was founded in █████▋██ █████g██ ███ ██▋ demonic sorcerers ███ ███ ██ █ ███████ "Don't clean it up with Butt-tickets!" ▉▉█████ ███ ██ █ ███ Geddy Lee ████ ▉▉█████ ███ ██ █ ██ hippies. Goldie Hawn ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊████████████▋burning bush ██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ third day of the menstrual cycle ███ ███ ██ █ ███ box social ████. ████████████ ███ ▉▉██ but the experimental serum was found in J. Edgar Hoover's cocktail dress ███▊▊███ ██ ██ Grover Cleveland ▊███████ napkins were tainted with ███ ███ pixie sticks██ █ ███ to secure the Cuban fruit market ███ ███ ██ █ ██████▊▊███ ██ water balloon fight ██ ▊███████.████ ▉▉██ detailed list of Communist nations with substandard restroom maintenance ████ ▉▉█████ ███ ██ █ ███████ ▉▉██ and the last thing he said was, "in Jesus' name we pray, amen." The CIA gained notoriety in the 1960s when it ████ ▉▉█████▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████.█████▋██ hippies ███████ ███ ██▋ saboteurs █████▋██ "mork and mindy" ███████ ███ Castro ██▋ Dallas motorcade ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊██████▊▊███ Tupac Shakur ██ fried chicken ██ ▊███████.███ ███ ██ █ ███ Beatles records ████ ▉▉██ while, incredibly enough, wiretapping ███▊▊███ ██ ██ enhanced interrogation ▊███████! Agency Seal The CIA's official agency seal was carefully created to reflected the nature of the organization. After its conception, the image, an emblem of a painstakingly-drawn ██ ██ ▊ proudly overseeing a lustrous ██ ▉▉███ ▊, was censored by the Agency due to the sensitive nature of the information it might have revealed. Commonly Asked Questions Q: Is the CIA doing anything I should know about? A: No. Q: "Where is Waldo?" A: This information is only made available to persons who satisfy security clearance criteria. Q: If you black out almost everything you release, what should we believe? A: EVERYTHING the government tells you. Thinking of A New Career? * Read This Ad Organizations Controlled By The CIA * The Belizean Grove * The Pirate Bay * Anonymous * $cientology * Olive Garden Organizations NOT Controlled By The CIA * Dick Cheney's Secret CIA Death Squad Sources Will not be named until the appropriate court date. And maybe not even then. See Also * School of the Americas External Tubes * If you have any questions regarding the validity of the contents in this tube, please click here to discuss your concerns with the CIA's favorite lawyer * CIA wins award of the year! *CIA to buy new housing projects... for detainees... *CIA makes magic *CIA promises to hunt down teh Nazi *CIA to spend more time surfing porn *The CIA joins the Tea Party *Un-american traitor tries to leak information *CIA now training new secret weapons, lady balls